empiresandalliesfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Jan1/Archive 11
Extensions hey jan, Could we get a couple Extensions enabled. (for trials) Ie the "abuse filter" < which can help on certain vandalism. & i was going to ask for the "gadgets" Extension.(which we can do a bunch of stuff which may help out contributors & admins do certain things faster) let me know if you think they might be good to maybe try out. Re:Re:Extensions Yea the abuse filter can be programmed to do alot of nice stuff. As for gadgets you refereed to javascript maybe a security risk by allowing other users to write javascript But the code has to be placed in the mediawiki name space and only admins can edit it. Enabling gadgets adds a gadgets tab to our preferences and allows us to enable certain gadgets and if we so wish to use that gadget to improve certain functions. only gadgets defined in MediaWiki:Gadgets-definition will show under gadgets on the preferences tab. You can see Help:Gadgets which explains more of how gadgets work on wikia. (although im not fussed about this option what so ever which is why i specified a "test period" to somewhat try out to see if it can improve our functions better) for example i currently have "kill image popups" (which are annoying for me on the wiki) when all i want to do is go direct to the image page rather than seeing a pop up and then clicking the link to go to the image page. which is located User:Woolva/common.js. And if other users may wish to use it they currently would have to copy n paste to their own space/common.js. But if we used it as a gadget it enables a user to use this function if they so which by enabling/disabling (default is disabled) in their own preferences. It would also allow users to discover options that may benefit their experience on the wiki and without such functions they most probably never knew existed. Well the choice is yours i merely was thinking about other users who may benefit using such features and an easier way to use such functions by having options to enabling/disabling in preferences. Example of gadgets created on other wikis to improve functions > Re:Comments? I was using my iPhone 3 to comment at a wikia page, which is Yamato. But when I press the 'post' button the first time, it got me to the main page. I then press 'back' and 'post' about 4 times to post my comment on the Yamato page. But that did not work. Who knows when I pressed 'post' and I got to the main page. I think this is an accident. Jianhui67 (talk) 09:35 19/10/12 (UTC) RE:Rollback Thanks Jan1 :)) Riyo.Adja (talk) January 4, 2013 I'm sorry, maybe it's something I'm not and I do not mean to intentionally block it. the next time I am more cautious again. once again sorry. Riyo.Adja (talk) January 12, 2013 RE DPL Really? Ok, I hope quickly return to normal. But wait, you try to check in history'' 'Template: EventUnitlist'. It seems that on the 1st of March 2013, there were edited by one of the admins. does it cause? Ok hehe sorry Bad english Lol Tools Hey, do you have tools to see the latest flash revision? So far I still use the manual way to get the latest flash revision. like Woolva and Dodo8 have the tools, but how can I contact them? they are not active anymore here. :3 RE: I like the part with the wiki auto-updating from the game files, but I think there would be more than a litle effort. About Ryio, I consider he's ready for Admin rights. He's been a good contributor, but I don't know, you decide. See you around. [[User:Dodo8|''Dodo8]] ''Talk'' RE:Admin Ok thank, I will keep doing my job that I do. although the game is closed. Apologize Hello, Jan1 ... how are you? I was so very sorry, I am permit to leave 2-3 months, I am a businessman and I have a very important business in the real life. but, if later in the time I have free time to update the info and the like, I would definitely do it. once again I'm sorry, I hope you can understand this, thanks for attention RE : Thanks Jan :)